


Surrender

by martinsharmony



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, RPF, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinsharmony/pseuds/martinsharmony
Summary: Dave had always wanted to be intimate with Martin. Truth is, he was always attracted to him…but he was also always too nervous to go there. He was happy to just let it sit there, just under the surface. Using his attraction and sexual energy to flirt with Mart onstage and give the fans a show.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a Valentine's Day contest which was inspired by video of Dave slapping Mart's butt onstage. However for the purposes of this story, Valentine’s Day happens on January 9th (the date of the buttslap), not February 14th. Dave's real life wedding anniversary with Jen happens on Feb 14th so I wanted to avoid that date.

Berlin, the end of the 1st gig back from vacation. As they are all taking their bows, Dave gets a sneaky, devilish thought. I’m gonna give Mart a nice slap on the ass! Now where is that bugger? Dave slapped it, but Mart pretended not to notice. Nice one Dave. I’ll get you back, you just wait!

There is a small after show party in a private room for all the crew who were single or alone this Valentine’s Day. Jen couldn't be there and Mart isn't seeing anybody special right now, so they both attend. There is chocolate everywhere! Chocolate fountain, chocolate covered strawberries, dark chocolates, milk chocolates....Dave likes chocolate so he keeps visiting the fountain. 

Mart notices and sneaks up behind Dave to get him back. He slaps him on the ass hard just as he was beginning to dip. It caused him to lunge forward and get his hand covered in chocolate! Dave laughed and said "Nice one...I suppose I deserved that!" as he proceeds to lick the chocolate off his fingers. One of the crew saw this and yelled "Mart! You should lick it off since you caused it!" Well Dave is always up for a show so he offers his hand to Mart waggling his eyebrows...half just to see if he would do it. Mart and Dave smile at each other. Why not? It’s all in good fun. 

In order to give the guys a show, Mart smiles at Dave seductively. He takes Dave’s hand and starts to lick and suck his fingers, really acting the part. Swirling his tongue around as he licks and sucks the chocolate off. They roar with laughter. Dave plays along and enjoys himself, but he can't deny that it feels really good. It's turning him on! He covers by roaring with laughter himself...a tiny part of him is happy to see this playful side of Martin again - just like the old days. He encourages him and acts the part as well. Mart works Dave’s fingers to whoops and hollers by the crowd. Oh my god he's getting hard! What he doesn't know is that it turned Mart on too - and gave him an idea.

Dave went into the restroom to hide his erection and wash his hands. Mart followed him shortly after. He walked slowly up to Dave at the sink and looks at him with a sly smile on his lips. He notices the bulge in Dave's pants and gestured toward his hard-on with a proud smirk. Dave chuckled, slightly embarrassed. 

"You’re very talented.... 

Sigh. Wish Jen was here. She promised she would make it up to me...having to be alone on Valentines Day.”

Mart looked at him in the mirror. "You don't have to be alone tonight you know". 

“Heh. Mart you know I don't do that anymore…”

After a pause, Mart stepped over to Dave and gently touched the small of his back, stroking his hand down past his ass to the inside of his thigh as he reached up on his toes and whispered in Dave's ear.

“That's not what I meant Dave…” The smile slowly faded from Dave's face as he met Mart's "understand me" eyes and realization slowly crossed his face. His breath in his ear giving him shivers down his spine.

"Oh Mart..." Dave blinked.

Dave wasn't sure whether to be flattered, shocked, embarrassed or horny. He was all of these actually. Ever since Mart had stopped drinking he hadn't seen this side of him. It brought back all the memories of days gone by with Mart. Flirting with each other, even having women in the same room together and a few threesomes. But this was different.And what about Jen?

"Dave it's me. I don't want to be alone tonight either. Do you trust me Dave?" His breath again gave Dave shivers as he closed his eyes and remembered how Mart's lips felt on his fingers. Dave looked at him in the eye, but couldn't say a word. "I'll be waiting in my room." he turned and walked out. Dave watched him walk away, his body was already shaking, cock throbbing. 

Yes, I do trust you Mart...Dave whispered to himself.

Dave found himself standing at Mart's door. Is this cheating? Would she really mind? It’s not a groupie...it's Mart. He knocked urgently. Mart opened the door quietly. 

“Come in Dave...”

Dave had always wanted to be intimate with Martin. Truth is, he was always attracted to him…but he was also always too nervous to go there. He was happy to just let it sit there, just under the surface. Using his attraction and sexual energy to flirt with Mart onstage and give the fans a show. He had admitted to himself long ago that he was attracted to men. All of his closest male friends, he had to admit, there was a slight attraction to them. But he never felt comfortable enough to show his feelings to any of them, and certainly not to a stranger. Plus there was Jen to think about. He had left that part of his life behind.

The room was dark except for a sole dim lamp on the nightstand. The curtains opened to the lights of the city. Minimal slow-groove techno was playing quietly on Mart’s ipod.

Mart shut the door behind Dave and locked it (a move that didn’t go unnoticed by Dave) and slowly turned and walked over to the sliding glass doors and stood to look out, sighing heavily. He walked up behind him, unsure of what to do. A moment of silent awkwardness surrounded the 2 men as they stood there, unsure of what the night would bring. 

Mart leaned back against Dave’s chest & spoke softly into Dave's ear, again bringing him shivers. "It's just me Dave". He turned to the side to face Dave and raised his right hand up to caress the back of Dave’s neck. 

"Mart, I'm not sure about this…"

"You came didn't you? I know you Dave. I've known you for 30 years. I know you wouldn’t have come if you didn’t want to. I've seen the way you look at me. Is it really cheating if we're just 2 friends keeping each other company - and away from groupies? If you told Jen you spent the evening with me she'd probably smile and thank me."

Mart’s right...it's not really like cheating if your own wife would thank your best friend for it. He loved Jen, but he has known Mart for so long, knows things that nobody else knows. Shared things that nobody else could possibly understand. He felt close to him, he trusted him. He was one of his best friends after all, plus it was Valentines Day and he was lonely too. He wanted nothing more than to share this experience with Mart. If he was going to be with a man, Mart was definitely his only choice.

He pulled Dave into a kiss - their first kiss. After 30 years, this was the first time their lips had ever touched. Slowly and tentatively feeling each other’s lips with their own. Mart parted his lips and flicked his tongue on Dave’s lips, a tiny little bit of erotica, a promise of what’s to come. Dave’s pulse quickened at this, and parted his lips to invite Mart in. Their tongues touched delicately, tasting, caressing and exploring. Mart turned around to reach Dave better, he pressed his body up against Dave’s. His hands went up his back under his shirt, feeling the skin and every muscle. He kissed Dave’s neck while pushing his shirt up over his arms. Dave pulled his shirt off giving Mart full access to his chest, which Mart devoured. He licked his erect nipples and smoothed his hands over his chest, moving lower until Dave groaned deep in his chest.

Dave kissed him hard while inhaling his scent. This was going to be so different…

A sudden wave of confidence overwhelmed Dave, the controlling diva side of him came out as he pushed Mart over to the bed. They tumbled onto it. Dave moved his hands over Mart's body, feeling the muscles in his arms, his newly toned skin. Dave started to pull off Mart's shirt, desperate to feel more of his skin. 

He had always kept his lustful thoughts for Martin to himself - not even daring to fantasize about being with him. All of the things that he never allowed himself to think about came rushing to his mind and a wave of desire overcame him. They touched and tasted every nook and cranny of each other's bodies in a flurry of hands, mouths and tongues.

Dave pulled frustratingly at Mart’s belt and fly, fumbling with the buckle and buttons. Martin helped him, finally pulling off his jeans and tossing them to the floor. His little black briefs were stretched to capacity over a very large erection. Dave looked at his package with reverence. He wanted to take his time with this, savoring every sensation and feeling. He slowly pulled them down, taking care to free him gently, and pulling them off the rest of the way.

He’d seen Mart naked before, but never like this. Engorged, hard and ready…for him. He was the cause of Mart’s sweet ecstasy. It appealed to his ego, made him feel good. The thought of this made him lick his lips, his tongue aching to taste him.

“Oh God Dave suck me!” Dave stuck his tongue out & licked and teased, flicking his tongue, making Mart crazy. Finally he slowly filled his mouth with Martin, massaging his dick with his lips and tongue, enjoying the taste and feel of him in his mouth. 

Mart yelled and his hips bucked. He wanted Dave in his mouth now! Dave was lying next to him on the bed, still constrained by too many clothes. Mart pulled at Dave’s fly, trying to get his pants off with great difficulty due to Dave’s ministrations. Finally he got them off with a little help and he found himself staring at Dave’s magnificent manhood, hard and ready for him. Dave went back to work on Mart while he began to work Dave with his talented lips and tongue. 

A long deep baritone moan emanated from Dave as he felt Mart working him, the vibrations of which caused Mart to moan as well, mutually feeling the sensations of each other’s powerful vocal vibrations on their sensitive members.

Wet and moaning sounds of delight filled the room along with the slow electronic dirge they writhed to. 

Mart was ready for more, he wanted Dave fully, completely. He removed Dave’s dick from his mouth and breathlessly said “Dave, wait…” Dave gently let go of Mart as he got up from the bed & went into the bathroom. Dave quivered, Mart's body heat having left him. He stared after him wondering why he had been left frustrated in the cold. He got up from the bed and peeked around the corner of the bathroom to see what was going on. After hearing some noises & clattering, Mart returned with a small tube, he handed it to Dave with a tender kiss and pleading eyes, he turned around & leaned back against Dave's crotch. Dave put his arms around him to feel the front of his body, smoothing down the front, thumbing his sensitive nipples, stroking down his abdomen, and lower to his cock. Mart hissed and shook with want, he tilted his pelvis up and down and ground his ass into Dave's cock.

Dave had never really had the desire to fuck a man before, but right now, feeling Mart's desire, feeling his ass rubbing against his package, feeling his hardness, right now he had an overwhelming desire to be inside of Martin. To feel him with every molecule of his existence.

He bent Martin over the bed, grabbed his hips and pulled them up, positioning him, getting him ready. He got the tube, flipped the cap open, squirted some of the cold slippery fluid on Mart, smoothed it around, dipped his finger in gently - Mart writhed and yelled. He smoothed some on himself, then plunged in...slowly.

“Oh God David!”

He started pumping him slowly...achingly slowly, moving with the rhythm of the slow electronic dirge, Dave let Mart's heated moans carry him to heights of ecstasy previously unknown. 

“Oh God yes David, yes…”

Drunk with desire, out of his head, he threw his head back and focused on controlling himself. This felt just too good to finish so soon.

Rapture rushing through his veins, his balls slapped against Mart’s ass harder and harder. He was just about to come when he stopped suddenly, fighting it with every ounce of his being. He could feel Mart’s heartbeat pulsing, just that was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He reached around Mart’s hips to feel him. God he was rock hard! He cupped his balls, massaged them, tugged on them, then slowly resumed thrusting, working Mart lovingly, wanting to please his lover.

He looked at Mart, bent there on the bed for him, accepting every inch of him, moaning and panting wildly. “Oh yes Dave…”

Dave couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to come. Come inside of Martin, his beautiful Martin. He repeated his name under his breath like a mantra. Hearing this sent Martin over the edge himself, clenching all his muscles as he reached his orgasm, causing Dave to come finally as well, filling him with his hot juices.

Twitching but motionless, they both remained there catching their breath. Martin had spilled all over Dave’s fingers, so he used the natural lubrication to stroke and massage Martin’s satisfied cock as he softened. Mart sighed heavily at the pleasure this caused. Eyes still closed, still buried deep within him, Dave leant down and kissed Mart’s back tenderly and caressed his chest with his free hand.

Martin released Dave and fell on the bed, legs shaking. Dave fell next to him, head turned to the side looking at him with a dreamy smile. He pulled his sticky fingers up to his lips and tasted them. Mart’s eyes filled with lust again as he watched this. He pulled Dave’s fingers out of his mouth and tasted them himself, repeating what he had done earlier with the chocolate.

“You are very talented indeed…” Dave said with a smile.

After lying there for a few more minutes and then a quick clean up, they both got in bed and under the covers. It struck Dave at this moment that things had changed now. It made him nervous. This was a wonderful experience with Mart but now what? How were things going to be between them?

Mart noticed Dave’s apprehension. As if he was reading his mind, he said, “Dave don’t worry. Remember it’s just me. Do you trust me?”

Dave looked deep into Martin's beautiful green eyes for a moment. A slow tentative smile slid across his face. He pulled Martin close to him. "Yes Martin. I do trust you. Always." 

Dave decided to take Mart's advice and not worry about it. He didn't want to cloud this up with expectations. He felt safe, comfortable with Martin, and he knew he had room in his heart for 2. He knew that whenever Martin needed him, he would be there. He knew that their next time together couldn't be planned, but when it did happen, he would surrender himself again.

They laid in each other's arms all night, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
